1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel locking devices, and in particular, relates to a wheel locking apparatus that mounts upon a pair of threaded wheel studs that mount the wheel to the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art abounds with devices for preventing motor vehicles from moving once a locking apparatus is placed thereon in order to provide the owner of the vehicle from moving the vehicle once the device is installed. Some of these devices are elaborate, expensive and do damage to the tire of the vehicle should the owner thereof attempt to move the vehicle once the apparatus has been installed. Typical of these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,857 issued to C. A. Winter on Nov. 22, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,072 issued to K. A. Shafer on Sept. 23, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,461 issued to K. P. Hudson on Dec. 7, 1976.
All of these devices, however, provide clamps which extend around the vehicle wheel and have various drawbacks. Generally the device is made of many parts which cause delay in installing. Installation is frequently resulting in cumbersome manipulation of various parts. Furthermore, known devices cannot be adjusted and installed on all wheel sizes. Thus, operators of parking lots, officers of law, or car owners who decide to prevent theft of vehicles for various reasons are in need of a simple, inexpensive device to prevent the movement of as vehicle.